


A Few Steps Inbetween

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Disney AU, F/M, QuickWestWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: QuickWestWeek2017Day three: Disney auWally and Jesse are in Disney together, and they take a step forward in their future.





	A Few Steps Inbetween

The little girl in the Cinderella dress with bright blonde pigtails pulled at her mother and father’s hands through the crowds, squealing delightedly. 

“Mommy! There’s Mickey Mouse over there! And Minnie! I want to meet them! Can we please meet them?” She shrieked with joy. 

“Of course my dear. Let’s head over and get in line,” her father agreed, letting her pull him toward the costumed mascots. 

Wally and Jesse sat on the bench beside the Walt Disney and Mickey statue in front of the castle in Magic Kingdom, each eating an ice cream cone. Jesse pointed to the little girl and her parents, smiling. 

“Think that’ll be us someday?” She asked. 

“I sure hope so,” Wally replied with a smile. “Going on vacations with our adorable little kids, the pure bliss of being together.” 

“I’m not sure we’re quite at the whole ‘having kids’ stage yet. There are a few more steps I’d like to get through before we start that,” Jesse admitted with a laugh. 

“You’re right,” Wally agreed with a mischievous smile. “Getting married of course, but before that can happen, I have to ask you something.” 

He got up off the bench and knelt in front of her, pulling a small velvet case out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a simple but beautiful diamond ring. 

“Jesse, will you marry me? I want to have that life with you. Sooner rather than later.”

Jesse dropped to her knees along with him, and pressed her lips tightly against his. 

“Yes,” she whispered, when they pulled away for lack of oxygen. “Yes!”


End file.
